


Pacifying Sound

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika's casual inquiry brings to mind a calming scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifying Sound

"So you've seen the ocean, Hanyuu?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Hanyuu confirmed. The memory from so long ago was incomplete, but Hanyuu didn't bother to strain herself to remember unimportant information such as why or where. The one thing she could remember was the feeling, so peaceful and calm as she sat on the warm sand listening to the sound of waves.

"Sounds nice," Rika said sleepily as she lay back, and dozed a bit.

"Yes," Hanyuu nodded with a smile, but then quickly changed to a startled frown. Of course, Rika could never go there in this lifetime and Hanyuu could likely never go there again, confined to this small inland village.

But, it's alright, Hanyuu thought, as the sleepy Rika seemed to appear untroubled. Hanyuu herself had no regrets of course, she'd decided long ago that Hinamizawa would be her world. Besides, she thought as the sound of evening cicadas rushed around them, it wasn't like Hinamizawa didn't also have its peaceful moments, like now. Sure that Rika was asleep, Hanyuu leaned down and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Hanyuu, what are you doing?" Rika asked drowsily.

"N-N-Nothing! Nothing much at all!" Hanyuu said, blushing fiercely.

Rika looked at Hanyuu, only smiling slightly before closing her eyes again.


End file.
